More than Divergent
by BonnieSilver888
Summary: Emily Moore is an Erudite who hates her faction. She can't wait for the ceremony at sixteen. But when it comes, can she make the right decision? Will she choose the faction she longs for, Dauntless, or will she choose the faction that's been pulling her for a month? And wit the faction she chooses, will she survive initiation? I hope the story is better than this summary.
1. Chapter 1

More than Divergent

I am an Erudite-born. My parents are Alice and Alek, and I hate my glasses.

Every morning, I watch the Dauntless longingly as they jump from the train, and then I step with my friends to class. Only a week, I told myself. One more week, and you can choose Dauntless. So what I lose my family. They're all over anyway. My aunt was in Dauntless.

My uncle was in Abnegation.

My cousins, however, are in Candor. They always tell me it's a great place to be. But I want to be Dauntless.

But Candor pulls me.

_You've still got a week_. My brain told me.

But, But, BUT! I told it.

I sat down in class.

My name was called in the second round.

I stepped into a room with a woman who has a raven tattoo. Dauntless. Great.

"Emily." She said. "Sit down."

I sit in a chair. It was comfortable, but worn.

"Don't be scared." She told me. "I'm Tori."

"Easy for you to say! You're Dauntless. You're not scared of anything."

"Not true." she said.

She put something on my head and gave me something to drink. I passed out.

I was a cafeteria, the one at the school, and there was a knife on a table and some cheese.

"Choose." Someone said behind me.

I turned, but there was no one there. "Excuse me?" I adjusted my glasses.

"Choose."

I stared at the empty space where the woman of the voice should have been, then sighed and turned back around.

I wasn't eager to take the knife, but I didn't like cheese.

"I don't want to."

"You have to!" the woman's voice sounded threatening.

"I won't!"

Now, I'm normally not a contrary child. I didn't know why I felt so irritated.

"You must!"

"I don't want to! I won't! I can't! I won't!" I crossed my arms and scowled.

Suddenly a huge German shepherd appeared. I love dogs, but that one looked mean. It growled so loud that it echoed around the room.

I decided not to be afraid of him. I crouched down and put out my hand. "Come on, doggie. Come on. I have bacon." Lucky me, I did have some bacon in my jacket pocket. I took it out and held it out so he could see.

He jogged towards me and ate the bacon. I rubbed his ears. We were fast friends.

Then a little girl came out of nowhere. "Doggie!" she squealed.

He whirled around with his teeth bared. She frowned. "What's wrong, doggie dear?"

That was too much for him. He ran to her, his mouth open for a bite. I charged after him and jumped on top of him. But instead of the hard wood floor I thought I was going to hit, I went right through the floor.

I was on a bus, standing next to a man reading a newspaper.

He looked up at me suddenly. "Excuse me miss. Have you seen this man?" He pointed to a picture in the newspaper. I gasped.

It was Da.

I was going to ask him why, but he interrupted. "He is the reason I got burned. He is the reason I got in jail for something he did."

My throat burned. "I… I don't know him. I've never seen him before."

"Are you sure?" The man stood up with his eyes narrowed, and I got the full version of his ugly complexion. I won't describe it to you, because you'd throw up.

"If you told me, you'd be solving my problems." He pleaded. "I could get my money back, and live a life happy."

Ok it's true, I did want to help this man. But I couldn't shake the feeling that if I told him it was Da, something really bad would happen.

"Come on." He pleaded again. "Please."

Just when the feeling began to be overpowering, I put my hand on my neck and removed a needle. I lurched forward and found myself back in the dentist looking chair, with Tori looking at me like she'd never seen me before.

"Emily?" She asked me.

"Yes?" I said.

"Um…"

"What's my score? What faction?"

Tori seemed uneasy. "Well… It's hard to explain. You would have been Divergent."

"Divergent?"

"You get aptitude for multiple factions." She explained. But I had a feeling that this was much, much more than simply that.

"But…"

"But what?" I asked. "You're making me nervous."

Tori sighed, but she wasn't exasperated or tired. She was scared.

"Emily, you pulled the needle. You are on of the most unique people on the planet."

I waited for her to finish.

"You, Emily, are not Divergent. You are not not Divergent.

"You are more than Divergent. You are so, so much more." Tori looked around with a trapped-deer kind of look. "You are special, Emily. Actions speak louder than words. Divergent speaks louder than actions.

"Insurgent speak louder than them all."

Wait… is that me? "Am…am… am I…?"

"Insurgent?" she finished. "Yes, yes you are. You must keep your identity a secret. More than the Divergent. Insurgent. The Allegaint are below, with the Divergent… just below… But the Insurgent are the top. And there are estimated to be only three in the world."

I nod and leave the room, my hands shaking. I make it to my friend Abby and fall asleep with my eyes open, waiting.

"Three in the world." Tori had said.

Before I had come, there was only two. I was a part of History.

A small Erudite girl, about to become Dauntless.

A part of History.

**A/N And that's my first chapter. Please review!**

Abby: Aww, you put me in there? How sweet!

Me: no, I put your name in there.

Abby: Same thing!

Eric: no, it's not.

Abby: shut up and type.

Me: Hey, only I can say that.

Abby: Bonnie, shut up and type.

Me: it's your turn Eric.

Eric: Fine. But can I do it from a different perspective?

Me and Abby: No.

Abby: Hey, are you writing what we say down?

Me: yep.

Eric and Abby:…

Me: don't all speak at once!

Eric: Let me type.


	2. The Choosing Ceremony

**Please review!**

**I do NOT own Divergent.**

At the choosing ceremony, I was scared out of my mind.

The announcer... I can't remember his name... was calling names faster than I thought. There weren't many sixteen year old's this year.

Erudite, Amity, Abnegation, Abnegation, Candor, and three Dauntless's. Another Erudite.

Cally Winters from Candor chose Erudite. She was tall and thin, and looked more confident. Way more than I felt.

Sara White from Erudite chose Erudite. Marissa from Amity chose Amity. So did Lara.

Finally, my friend Abby was called.

She walked up the stairs visibly trembling. She looked back once at me, knowing that I wanted to choose Dauntless. Then, cutting herself, She held her hand over the coals.

At the last moment, she moved her hand.

And the blood hit glass.

There were gasps from Erudite. "She was going to choose Dauntless!" "How could she?" "She abandoned us!" "Maybe she didn't mean to move her hand..." "But what about Emily? She was going to choose Dauntless... what will she do?"

She went over to join her new faction, who expressed their delight with complete truths, as always.

_Indeed, what shall I do?_ I thought. _I can't leave Abby... but Dauntless! Oh, Dauntless!_

Mary comes over and pats my hand. "It's ok, Emily. Just choose according to what your heart says, don't go based off your friend."

_Smart, smart Mary_. I thought. _Based off my heart_.

When my name was called, my head was clear.

"Emily Moore!"

I walked up to the stage. I took the knife and cut myself. Looking longingly at Candor, I turned to the coals.

But my hand stayed over the glass, not moving no matter what. The blood dripped. My fate was settled.

I joined my faction.

Mary chose Candor too, and a Candor chose Erudite. An Abnegation chose Abnegation. I could never join Abnegation. I could never wear gray all the time. I would go insane.

There were a few transfers to Dauntless. A transfer to Amity. Another one. Another one to Dauntless.

Then it was over. Everything was a confusion. I caught a glimpse of my mom and she waved to me, obviously pleased. My dad was a bit grumpy, but I knew he would get over it. He had always favored the Candor.

My little sis waved to me too, then I was swept away with my new faction.

**A/N What do you think? I have to thank my friend Lills for pushing me to put this chapter up of course! Please review!**

Me: Hey Eric, you didn't do so bad.

Abby: yeah. I wonder why you only get B's on your papers.

Eric: Oh hush, Abby. Can I go again Bonnie?

Me: It's Abby's turn. Come on Abby.

Abby: OK. Emily, your life is about to get interesting!


	3. Two New Friends

**Thanks for the quick review Lills! Please Review! I have had only reviews from one person! **  
><strong>I would like to hear from some more people so please review!<strong>

The first day wasn't the worst.

When we got there, we went immediately to a large hall where there were tables set up for eating. I looked for Abby to sit with her, but I couldn't find her.  
>Someone grabbed my arm, and I saw a girl with short raven black hair that looked about fourteen. "Come sit with me." She said, and I followed her to a table.<br>There were another girl and three guys, but the girl steered me towards one of the guys and we sat down.  
>"Hey Christina." One of the guys called out. "Find a girlfriend?" Him his two friends laughed.<br>Christina frowned at him. "No, this is not my girlfriend, Peter." she said calmly, so you could tell she was being honest. "This is one of the transfers from Erudite, Emily."  
>I waved at him.<br>Peter looked at me, and I felt uncomfortable under his gaze for so long. The guy sitting across from me was trying not to crack up.  
>He explained. "Peter checks out transfer chicks. It's just funny."<br>Christina started to laugh, and Peter went red. He spluttered and went back to his ice cream.  
>Then we all cracked up.<br>"Silence!" a voice said.  
>There was a guy standing on a stage in the center of the tables. Everyone calmed down when they noticed him.<br>"I am Jack Kang. I am the representative for this faction. Now is the time for pairings."  
>Christina whispered "Each transfer gets a Candor-born to show them around and to show them where they sleep. For girls, they even have to sleep with with them sometimes, if there's not enough room."<br>"Mary, with Sara Moore." I spotted my cousin waving frantically at me, and I waved back. She smiled and went over to Mary.  
>"Mara, with Caleb. Josh, with Sue." It went on like this for a while. "Abby, with Al." The guy sitting across from me stood up and walked over to Abby, shaking her hand.<br>"Emily, with Christina." we smiled at each other and shook hands. I couldn't believe that Christina was only fourteen. She seemed older, as old as me.

There were a few more, then Jack said "Now, Candor!"  
>Dishonesty is rampant, Dishonesty is temporary, Dishonesty makes evil possible." The Candor chanted. The transfers just looked on, having no clue what the heck was going on.<br>Jack said a few words, then they chanted again.  
>"Dishonesty leads to suspicion. Suspicion leads to conflict. Honesty leads to peace."<br>Jack said more things, then they chanted again.  
>"Truth makes us transparent. Truth makes us strong. Truth makes us inextricable."<br>Jack said something more, then "Head to your dorms, and Candor-borns with charges: lead them well!"  
>Christina lead me around the Merchandise Mart. She told me about the faction's distaste for Amity, and their grudging respect of Dauntless. I, in turn, told her all about Erudite, and Aunt Jean, and we wondered why mom had looked so pleased.<br>I didn't tell her about my aptitude results.  
>When we got back to the dorm, we had the beds next to each other.<br>"Good night, Emily." Christina whispered.  
>"Good night."<p>

She turned off the lamp.


	4. Peter and the Serum

We woke up at seven, showered by height order (there were three showers for each dorm), and ate. There seemed to be a different taste to my food today, as if there was a slice of lettuce in my egg, but i paid no attention to it.

Next thing I knew, Peter was next to me."How're you going, babe?" He purred.

I looked around anxiously. No one was watching.

Something forced me to say it. "I'm fine, thank you."

He grinned. "Anytime, babe." He hooked his arm with mine and he dragged me down to the hallway.

He gazed at my low-cut shirt. He reached out and tried to pull it down more.

I turned away and raced down the hall where I knew Christina would be, talking with Al or Drew.

She looked at me. She was alone. I grabbed her and told her what happened - and what I was sure would have happened.

She looked murderous. "Peter." She growled and stomped off to where he was.

I turned around, adjusted my shirt, and went with the other transfers.

I recognized Jack Kang as he stood up on his podium. "Transfers, please relax as this serum is given to you. Some of the Candor-borns are going to go around, pressing needles in your arms. It is part of initiation."

I closed my eyes as the needle was pressed into me. I was seated in a fold-up chair to wait my turn for... something.

I was a bit numb, that was it. And soon even that passed.

That's because I'm Insurgent. I realized. More than Divergent, those who could simply fight it off. Insurgent, who absorbed it.

My hand crept to my pocket of my white skirt, and I pulled out a hand mirror. I gazed at myself.

My eyes were always the strange thing about me. They were light blue... and when I say light blue, I mean light blue. No one I had ever met had eyes like mine.

But, even as I watched, my eyes turned white.


	5. Secrets

I started.

My eyes... white? How? As I watched, my eyes stayed white. No flickering, no nothing.

"Emily Moore!" Jack sounded impatient. I realized that he had been saying my name over and over again.

I walked up to the podium and sat in the chair they offered.

"Emily, who was your first crush?"

I blinked. Why would they want to know that? Oh, right, I'm Candor. I should tell the truth.

"Will Smith, in first grade." I said firmly.

"How did it go?"  
>"He liked me too. We were good friends. He stayed in Erudite. He's a year older than me."<p>

"What was your most embarrassing experience?"

I stiffened, but talked. "I was supposed to catch a ball, but it landed on my head. There was once I took a test in Erudite, and got three answers wrong. Once, my friend told a guy I liked him when I made her swear not to tell, but it was still an accident. Once someone spilled water in a seat and I sat in it by accident, but everyone thought I had an accident in the chair. It took days to live it down."

And finally. The last question. "What are your secrets?"

"I was going to go for Dauntless, but I went here instead because by best friend Abby was here... and because someone told me to follow my heart."

"Tell us more."

"I once sold chocolate secretly for money to buy a bike."

"Tell us more."

"I wanted to change my name to Carly because I liked it better than Emily, but I changed my mind."

"Tell us more."

I rambled on and on, telling my secrets, but not my most guarded ones. Jack was not satisfied.

"What is your deepest secret?" He pressed.

I sighed. Was I worthy of being Candor, wanting to hold back?

No. _Needing_ to hold back.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm worthy of being Candor." I confessed. There was no way they were going to know about my Insurgence!

"Thank you for your honesty." They mumbled. Then it was over.

When I went to bed that night, I looked in Christiana's mirror.

And watched as my eyes flickered from blue to white.


	6. Visiting Dauntless

**Okay, so some people have been asking for Four to come into play since this takes place two years BEFORE Divergent, so here he is. Note, I haven't read the books from Tobias's POV before Divergent happens, so for those of you who have, if I get stuff off, phoooie for you.**

I woke up before anyone else.

Correction... I stayed up all night.

It was around 5 in the morning. I was reading a book I brought from Erudite - _**Planes.**_

I had never taken an interest in Jeanine's Planes, but it brought back memories. I was one of the kids Jeanine had chosen to first fly in the airplanes - it had been like a bird, only I was in the bird. Then I had digested that and almost threw up because... ya know. _Inside _the bird. Yuck.

It also brought back memories of my family... Sara Jane, my oldest sister, who worked in Erudite with serums, and Frank and Ronald, Ron for short. Frank and Ronald were five years old. They were identical twins.

I heard a squeak, and I turned off the light and burrowed into my bed, hoping they'd think I was asleep.

There was the light of a flashlight, and I opened my eyes the slightest bit. A few people were putting notes on our nightstands. Then they left, probably to go to the men's dormitory. I slowly sat up, turned on my light, and finished my book. Then I turned off the lamp and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>It seemed like five minutes until I had to wake up again.<p>

Christina bounced over in her uniform. "We're going to visit Dauntless, we're going to visit Dauntless, Dauntless, Dauntless." She waved her note in the air.

I reached over and grabbed my note. It read: _Dearest Emily, today we will be visiting Dauntless. As these trips are rare, I must ask that you look presentable. You will be paired with a group of initiates with two trainers. Stick with Sara Moore and her charge, Christina, Peter and Al. You will be paired with an initiate named Tobias, an initiate named Eric, and Lauren, and Alek, and the trainers will be Amar and Tori. Stay with this group at all times. We will be playing a Dauntless game which involves a little shooting. Do not be afraid. - Jack Kang_

I grinned. Going to Dauntless! Yippee! Hooray! I didn't realize I was saying it out loud until I realized people were staring at me. Then someone rose the question "How will we get there?"

Christina grabbed my arm. "I have the _perfect_ dress for you, Emily! And _this_ eyeliner will be perfect, and...

"No makeup." I said firmly. "No dresses. I am not going to Dauntless and playing a Dauntless game in a _dress._" I picked up my black jeans and my collarless white top with long sleeves, then on a second thought I put a black jacket over the top and pulled my hair into a half up, half down kind of thing. I did want to look kind of pretty.  
>It turned out that was a good thing, because we were going to jump on a train to get to the Dauntless compound.<p>

* * *

><p>We jumped.<p>

Those few seconds in the air were like being in an airplane again... except this time you weren't strapped to a seat. I landed in the train running, which was weird, because the others either landed on their stomach or on their knees. Peter, the showoff he is, did a flip in the air and ended up on his back.

I hauled him to his feet. He grabbed me and sent me spiraling into a corner. No one noticed.

He grabbed me again and kissed me, full on the mouth. I broke away and punched him in the jaw. He curled up on the nearest seat.

"I just wanted to kiss you." He said pitifully. "You're so beautiful."

I suddenly felt sorry for him, which was a mistake. I sat next to him and put my hand on his back, which was the closest to affection I felt like giving to him. "Sorry."

"But I'm only fourteen." He said sadly. "Which means you're older than me, which means we can't date."**  
><strong>

I let that pass, however much I didn't want it to, which also turned out to be a mistake. "That's OK, Peter. I'm sure you'll find... someone..." I faltered. There was a hand going up my shirt. I slapped it, but it was too late. I felt myself spiraling off into the corner... and this time, I hit my head on the wall.

Then Peter screamed, and there was never a more delightful sound. Al was behind him, with an elbow right where Peter's head used to be. I now noted that Peter had crumbled to the floor. I blushed and pulled down my shirt again.

Al shook his head. "Peter has always had girl issues. He began in the seventh grade... now most of the girls in Candor have some sort of scar from him." Al, the big guy he was, picked the unconscious Peter up and tossed him to Christina, mouthing "Emily" to her. She scowled down at Peter and sat down, putting her feet on his stomach.

The train lurched downwards and went slower and slower until we came into a place that I assumed was the Dauntless compound. I peeked out and saw others being helped out from the car in front by a tall burly african-american. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at us, so I assumed that he was friendly. I apparently assumed wrong. He looked to be in his late teens/ early twenties.

He helped me and Christina out. An initiate came up next to Amar and helped Sara and Mary out. Amar helped Abby out, and she looked around with wide eyes. The initiate chuckled.

"This is Four, guys." Amar said. "I'm going to be your instructor for the day, along with Tori. Tori did some of you guys's tests."

Just like I thought, the lady who had put me in the dentist chair was next to Amar.

"Four, Sara, Emily, and Christina with me." she called. Was that a flash of disappointment in Amar's face? I dismissed it as impossible.

We went through the day in the Dauntless compound... we fought, we ate Dauntless cake (heavenly) and then it was time for the game of Capture the Flag.

**For those of you who have read the stories before Divergent... I'm pretty sure I messed a whole bunch of stuff up. Too bad on you!**

**No, I'm not heartless, I just haven't read them.**


End file.
